Gaston's Perfect Gift
by Ember411
Summary: Something T though of. its really good. I'm bad at Summarys
1. Gaston's POV

**OK this is just a quick shot i though of while eating dinner.**

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

July 22 2023

- Yo whats up my diary? or journal. I never found out if guys have a diary or journal. Anyways, Gaston here!

_Well I had a great month and its gong to get better!_

_First in collage, Which I went to Gaston Collage (ha ha ha. Everyone there made of joke for me saying 'Hi Collage man.' or something like that) I got final near the end of June and I got a degree! Alright! I got honors and graduated in math (for teaching), science, technology, and a new class they opened that year which is my all time favorite...CANNON CLASS!_

_yeah you can say I had a great time there. Your right!_

_The next thing I knew my roommate (Mario Kingdom) got a GF and she moved in with him. I GOT KICKED OUT! but thats when I learned that family will take you in._

_I remember when I first moved in, Everyone was happy that I moved in. Art even moved in. When we first both moved in, Laszlo, Art and I little nephew, went every where with us. In the space ship on delivery's, or the cannon range._

_Yeah if your wondering how hes my nephew heres how the family thing goes._

------------------------------------------------------------

Bud and Lucille adopted Cornelius.

Bud's two brother Joe and Fritz got married.

Joe married first. To Billie (who I know science High School and after)

Then Fritz got married. To Petunia (who yes; may look like a puppet. Is is not a puppet)

6 months later Franny and Cornelius got married.

3 months later (my second- to - last year of collage) Laszlo was born.

A year after that Petunia got pregnant again! So now 9 months later everyone is ready for the new baby.

my niece Tallulah Marie-Anne Robinson.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gaston stopped for a moment. Having some flash backs. he then went back to writing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry. Flash back. Anyways nobody knows what the baby gender is._

_I only know. I knew my whole life who I was going to live with, where I live, and what to except._

_You see, in 2010. I met a red head girl. (Later became brown) anyways we had fun. later we dated. At the end, sometime around Christmas, she told me that I was her Uncle Gaston._

_At first I didn't believe it. But she then gave me proof. I saw it and believed it! I was so surprised at this! I really was! I was like_

_'Oh my Gosh!' and Tallulah was not so really surprised._

_She though I was not going to believe her. And though I tell her secret. But I told her that 'Were family. Even if you ain't born yet. Secret is always safe with me'_

_Anyways. I can't wait until the 31st._

_1: Its my birthday._

_2: ITS ALSO TALLULAH'S BIRTHDAY!_

_Since I know its a girl, all the guys though it was a boy, I'm going to get 5.00$ from everyone (all guys that is)_

_- Well thats all I got for now. Later!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

As Gaston closed his cover he looked back at his memory's. he smiled at them. he truly couldn't wait for Tallulah to come. He soon become an uncle to a girl. Who he met in the past. And she was going to experience it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 25'th 2023

Soon. Very soon I'll be 19. and My niece will be born.

-Gaston Fragmagucci.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

July 29th

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! VERY CLOSE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**July 31st.**_

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!

Thanks. Please read and review.

Stay Gold

Keep Moving Forward

_**Seanna.**_


	2. TALLULAH!

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day on the 30th of July Gaston was talking to his bud, Mario.

"So Mario. How your girl-friend? I mean she came into your life, and kicked me out!" Gaston yelled.

"hay sorry. I loved her. I didn't want her on the streets. Looking for food to support herself." Mario said taking a bite out.

"So tomorrow is the big day. Hay would it be funny if the baby was born on your birthday?"

"Yeah. she be my real gift. She be the best birthday gift I ever got. Better then when Art got to meet his life time hero 'Adam West' you know they sound like brothers for real. Ever notice that?" Gaston said oping the door.

"Yeah you know I notice that before. Its funny. Argg I got that stupid song in my head again!" Mario said slapping his head to get it out.

"Which one?" Gaston asked.

"The stupid 'I am A Rock' that stupid song. Sang by the same song who sings your family song."

Gaston grinned at this. For him, when ever he knew the tune of a song, knew the lyrics, he would sing the song. To either annoy, make happy, or explain something to someone.

" A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries. "

Mario grabbed a pillow and slapped Gaston with it. After a while of fighting from that song. Gaston sang another song form the same guy, with his friend. Only it was 'Gaston Re-Mix'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here's to you, Lucille Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know.  
God bless you, please Franny Robinson.  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray,  
Hey, hey, hey

We'd like to know a little bit about your for our files  
We'd like to help you learn to help yourself.  
Look around you all you see are sympathetic eyes,  
Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home.

And here's to you, Petunia. Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know.  
God bless you, please, Lucille. Robinson.  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray,  
Hey, hey, hey

Hide in the hiding place where no one ever goes.  
Put it in your pantry with your cupcakes.  
It's a little secret just the Robinson's' affair.  
Most of all you've got to hide it from the kids.

Koo-koo-ka-choo, Billie Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know.  
God bless you, please, Franny. Robinson.  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray,  
Hey, hey, hey

Sitting on a sofa on a Sunday afternoon.  
Going to the candidate's debate.  
Laugh about it, shout about it  
When you've got to choose  
Every way you look at this you lose.

Where have you gone, Joe Robinson,  
Our nation turns it's lonely eyes to you.  
What's that you say, Billie. Robinson.  
Jotting Joe has left and gone away,  
Hey hey hey.

After a while of another fight, They both started to watch 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' both fell asleep around 10:00

When they both woke up at like 11:30 Gaston started to walk home. As he did he was smiling to himself.

'Just a few more hours. I be 19. A few minutes after that TT will be born.'

His phone started to ring. he answered it, to a scream.

"Gaston! its Franny!"

"Hi whats new?"

"Look Bro. Petunia is having the baby. We just arrived at 'General Hospital' meet us there!"

"Got it Fran. See you in a few." Gaston hung up. 'Joy to the world! my niece/ best-friend / gift is born-soon. Oh yeah I'm gonna be an uncle..towards a girl." he sang while walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking he reached the hospital and found the family.

Cornelius and Franny were sitting on two chairs.

Laszlo was sleeping on Franny's lap.

Art was looking at a few magazines. Joe was watching the t.v while Billie was reading a magazine with Lucille and Carl.

Bud was talking to Cornelius about something. Gaston sat in a chair next to Art.

"Hay Gaston. me and everyone else here made a agreement about this."

"About what Art?"

"if the baby _boy_ is born before your were, which you were at 2:AM she is officially not really on your birthday- just 50 percent. Anytime after that is your double birthday."

"Dude, Thats a bad though. Its only 1 in the morning and Its July 3st. Seriously _she_ is born on my birthday! No matter what time!" Gaston yelled in a whisper not wanting to wake up Laszlo.

At 2:32 Billie looked at her watch, she smiled at Carl, who smiled at Franny. Who smiled at Cornelius. Who smiled at Bud. Who smiled at Lucille. Who smiled at Art. Who Smiled at Lefty. Who looked at pots (they were in portal pot that could grow or shrink) who smiled at Joe.

Every one then shouted 'HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY GASTON!" Gaston looked up at everyone.

"Aw thanks guys." he said blushing.

"OK anytime after that, the boy is considered born on your birthday." Cornelius said.

"Jeez, Cornelius, _**she**_ is already born on my birthday since 12:01." Gaston rolled his eyes.

After that a nurse came in.

"Attention everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson will now take visitors now. You may all go in." The nurse said opening the door. Franny handed Laszlo to Lefty and walked in with the Franny.

They all went inside to see the dad and mother looking at the new born baby girl.

"Oh he or she is very cute." Billie said.

"She. her name is Rose-Mary- Juliet. Marie-Petunia. Robinson." Fritz said. Gaston was now covering his mouth with his hand, laughing.

"Whats funny whipper snapper?" Bud asked.

"I'm sorry...but ... Rose-Mary- Juliet. Marie-Petunia? As a first and Middle name.?"

"What you get a better idea Mr.Hotshot?" Petunia said cradling her baby.

Gaston grinned. " I was thinking Tallulah Marie-Anne Robinson."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "I like that name." Carl said

"I know. I never though of something like that." Joe said.

Everyone else all liked that name too. "Alright. her name is Tallulah Marie-Anne Robinson."

They all said something when each held Tallulah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh She's so cute. She really got female Robinson in her" Grandma Lucille said handing her to Bud.

"Yep. Now I don't feel lonely with no teeth in the house. Speaking of which anyone seen 'em little snappers?" Bud asked handing next to Cornelius.

"She totally looks like a Robinson. I thinks she looks a lot like Petunia." He said putting his finger under her chin to tickle her. "Only cuter"

**"I HERD THAT MR.SMARTYPANTS! WHY DON'T YOU GET PREGNANT AND GIVE BIRTH TO A BABY!"**Yelled the puppet.

"Oops didn't mean to say that out loud" He said handing her to Franny.

"Aw shes so cute. She looks like a beautiful little angle." Franny said tickling her chin. She then handed the bundle of joy to Billie and Joe.

"Aw your right Franny she is cute. Shes cuter then I was." Billie said rocking the baby. Then handed her to Joe

"She is cuter then you were. HA HA"

(Billie slaps his arm hard)

"Ow I'm joking your still beautiful. Tallulah is cute." He said handing the baby to Art.

"She a charming baby. Cuter then Franny was." Art said holding her lightly, not wanting to kill her.

(Franny slaps his arm. And Gaston's)

"What was that for?"

"In case you said the same thing"

" Well she is still cute. Except shes got Gastons smile." Art said handing her to Carl. "Which is good, but bad that she got a smile form him. She really shoulda got it from me, Lucille, or Joe. or me"

"Aw she is cuter then any other baby girl I've ever seen. And I agree with Art-"

"What she should have my smile?"

"No."

"Lucille?"

"No."

"Joe?"

"No. I mean she dose have Gastons smile. Its cute" He said bouncing her a little.

Then Carl notice that Gaston was smiling at him. "Well. . uh its cool on you but uh... Cute on Tallulah here." He said handing her to Gaston.

"Its cool . I agree shes got my smile for real. And my Birthday. Oh yeah I'm cool." He said bouncing her a little. "Hay cool shes looking right at me. Hay there Tallulah, I'm your uncle Gaston. Uncle G. for short." He said.

Gaston was smileing. He rememberd the green and blue eye, angel look, red (brunette) hair, girl he once loved. Now he was holding her.

It felt akaward to him. I mean, he was holding his best-friend, who was not even a day old yet. But he loved her no matter what.

He then took put his thumb on her chin. Then he put his index finger under it. He lightly tickled under her chin while he moved his eyebrows up and down. Her smile got a little bigger.

The whole family laughed and Carl opened his chest and grabbed a camera and got a good shot of them.

------------------------------------------------------------

As the family left, Gaston was thinking.

' This is really a perfect golden birthday'

**Well how was that?**

**There going to be a Sequel called 'My Little Niece' which is each year of Tallulah growing up from Gaston POV.**

**Review please?**


End file.
